smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurf This In Remembrance Of Me
"Smurf This In Remembrance Of Me" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It is on a day that Barber and Sweepy had joined together with Tapper for one of their Bible study sessions that the two Smurfs noticed that Tapper had set aside on the counter a few shot glasses of grape juice and a few small pieces of what appeared to be flat bread. "Greetings, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said as the two Smurfs entered his tavern and joined him at the counter. "What's with the juice and the bread, mate?" Sweepy asked. "This wouldn't happen to be Easter again, would it?" Barber asked. "Nay, my friends," Tapper said. "It is, however, a custom that has been smurfed down from the apostles of the early church as a directive from the Almighty's Son Himself. It is called the Lord's Supper, which is a memorial of the last supper He had smurfed before His death." "You mean, we're to smurf His flesh and smurf His blood for real?" Sweepy asked. "These are just the emblems that represent the Lord's body and blood, Sweepy," Tapper said. "On the night that He was betrayed, He smurfed the bread, gave it to His disciples and said, 'Take and eat, for this is My body which has been given up for you.' After that, He smurfed the cup, gave it to His disciples and said, 'Drink all of it, for this is the cup of the New Covenant in My blood. Do this in remembrance of Me.' The apostle Paul says that, as often as you smurf this bread and smurf this cup, you proclaim the Lord's death until He comes." "So what do we have to smurf in order to partake of this?" Barber asked. "The only thing you need to do is make sure that you know the Lord who has purchased your soul with His blood and His broken body, and that your sins have been forgiven, for anyone who smurfs the bread and cup in an unworthy manner is guilty of sinning against the body and blood of the Lord Jesus Christ," Tapper said. "Well, I sure know that He is my Lord and Savior, and that my sins are forgiven, mate," Sweepy said. "I can smurf the same for myself, Sweepy," Barber said. "I wouldn't be smurfing where I am if it wasn't for Him being in my life right now." "Let us pray before we smurf of the emblems, my friends," Tapper said, as he extended his hands out to hold Barber's and Sweepy's to join together in a circle. "O Lord God Almighty, the Maker of heaven and earth, of all that is seen and unseen, I smurf you thanks for the two souls that have been saved by the precious blood of Your only begotten Son Jesus Christ. Please cleanse our hearts of every form of wickedness and iniquity, clear our minds of every type of worldly distractions, and forgive us of our sins as we partake of the emblems of our salvation together as part of Your family. In Your Son's name we pray. Amen." "Amen," Barber and Sweepy said together as the three of them ate the bread together and drank the grape juice from their shot glasses. "Hallelu Yah!" Tapper shouted after the ritual was over. "Don't you feel the Spirit smurfing in your lives to make you more like the Son of the Almighty, my friends?" "Aye, mate, I sure feel like His presence is in this place right now!" Sweepy said, sounding a bit excited. "I could feel a song smurfing in my spirit right about now," Barber said, also sounding excited. And so the three of them sang together: Praise God from Whom all blessings flow. Praise Him, all creatures here below. Praise Him above, all heavenly hosts. Praise Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. "Amen," they said together as the closing of the song. "Well, that certainly smurfs me in the mood to learn more about what the Bible has to smurf us today, doesn't it?" Sweepy asked. "I can't wait to smurf our Lord in heaven just so we can smurf at His feet and learn directly from Him," Barber said. Tapper laughed. "That time will come when the Lord is ready to smurf us from this world to join Him in His heavenly kingdom, my friends." Category:Mini-stories Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles